1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor arrangement with one or more sun sensors in a motor vehicle, wherein the sensor arrangement is used in the region of the outside surface of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Oftentimes, it is desirable in motor vehicles to determine the direction and intensity of incident solar radiation. This information can be used to especially good effect for regulating a multi-zone air conditioning system that is capable of individually air-conditioning different passenger compartment areas of a motor vehicle.
From DE 195 44 893 C2 is known a sun sensor arrangement subdivided into four quadrants. The solar radiation sensor system consists of a sensor subdivided into four quadrants that has a separate sensor element in each quadrant for detecting the incident solar radiation in the associated solid angle range. The sensor here is located in the roof area. However, such an arrangement has the disadvantage that the vehicle roof must be provided with a hole, which on the one hand can make it easy for the sensor to be damaged, and on the other hand results in increased expense for sealing the opening. Moreover, an arrangement of the sensor in the roof area is not always desirable for design reasons.